


A Kitten from Father

by XrosaryX



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano is a bit more caring to her dad?, Cat, Did I mention a cat, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I like the idea of Ayano being close to her dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: He gave her a kitten for her thirteenth birthday.





	A Kitten from Father

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that pertains to Yandere Simulator. Nada, nicht, nope.
> 
> Just a short of Ayano, her dad and a cat. I really just typed and went with the flow ha ha. Hope you enjoy!

He was a tiny fluff with a bright yellow bow around his neck when she had gotten him.

She was thirteen, had just turned thirteen that day. It had been a small party with her parents and a few of their neighbors along with their children.

It had been tedious for her shifting back and forth with each interaction she had with the guests. To adults she was bashful and polite to their well wishes. With the other children she kept a upbeat and excited facade as the birthday girl.

Shifting to the proper masks she needed, Ayano had managed to get to the end of the party without a single slip up to anyone.

Well...Perhaps Mother knew, but...

When she finally had gotten a chance to sit her Father had approached her with a bright red box with a pink ribbon, "Happy birthday sweetie."

He was smiling more lately when she had started to act 'normal.'

Displaying more expressions and acting on the right cues...It had made him smile. Ayano couldn't feel, but she didn't feel strained to actually give him a smile. She felt her Father deserved to at least have a 'normal' child...Her Mother did show her affection, but compared to her Father...

Ayano could say that she did care for him a bit more.

"Thank you Papa."

His smile had grown a bit as he watched her slowly undo the ribbon and open the box.

A pair of big black eyes stared up at her from the depths of the box, a fluffy ball of white and gray fur that instinctively meowed as she stared down.

Her Father had given her a kitten.

It was odd....Seeing something so fragile in front of her. Ayano was oddly gentle to take it out of the box. The kitten meowing before wiggling about in her hands. She hugged it to her chest, fingers lightly stroking its fur.

Soft...

The kitten settled in her arms and purred as she scratched behind an ear. 

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

The answer was immediate and she spares little time before giving her Father a bigger smile. Her Father's own smile was big, bigger than any smile she's seen him have. His eyes were glassy and he quickly turned away from her, "Ah ha...I'm happy to hear that! Take good care of him okay?"

She nodded in response and accepted the hug and kiss he gave her.

Now the kitten was a bit bigger, still fragile, but bigger.

It only took Ayano the night her parents left to go overseas did she connected the kitten to her Father.

Fragile and soft.

Her Father was fragile. Not soft, but weak to her Mother. Perhaps he had gotten her a pet in hopes she treated it with kindness.

Ayano absently scratched her cat's head earning a purr.

She certainly did...And her Father always smiled when he saw her play with her cat. Maybe even if she was merely pretending those moments he saw her caring for her cat, he thought she was normal.

A normal teenage girl just caring for the cat he got her on her thirteenth birthday. 


End file.
